


Of Pink Dresses

by TsukiKabanoki



Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I mean wayyy post, Light Angst, Memories, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, TARDIS Wardrobe Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: Amy liked to go through the Tardis' wardrobe. She never really wore anything fitting the period they were in, but she was of the opinion "It's like shopping, but without the paying part.""So, what do you think?" Amy asked as she emerged in a pink 50s dress."You look lovely, Amy" Rory said, making her grin."You can't wear that."





	Of Pink Dresses

Amy liked to go through the Tardis' wardrobe. She never really wore anything fitting the period they were in, but she was of the opinion "It's like shopping, but without the paying part."

So it came, that the Doctor and Rory were in the console room chatting a bit about everything and nothing, the Doctor tinkering away and every few minutes Amy would come in, presenting herself in clothing from all over time and space.

"So, what do you think?" Amy asked as she emerged once again.

The men interrupted their conversation when her husband looked at her.

"You look lovely, Amy", he said, making her grin.

She looked down at the medium long dream in light pink and the matching heels. "Thanks! I love those sort of 50s dresses. "

When the Doctor looked up from the buttons he had been fiddling with, his reaction wasn't quite as positive as Rory's.

_"You going my way, doll?"_

_"Is there any other way to go, Daddio?"_

"You can't wear that."

He looked almost shocked, Amy observed.

Rory frowned. "Why not? It fits her."

"Of course it fits her! The Tardis provided it!" he bit back.

"Why can't I wear it then?" Strangely, she wasn't mad at him. Something about his reaction didn't sit right with her.

Th Doctor played with the ring on his finger: a nervous habit she had seen him do quite often. "Because ... No, wait, there is a blouse to that, isn't there?"

"Yeah, a jeans thing and there was a headband and glasses as well, I think ...  But that's not it, Doctor, you're trying to distract me."

He looked awkward. "You can't wear that" he repeated weakly.

Rory studied him, he'd seen this kind of expression on the Doctor's face before. "Bad memories?"

"I ... it isn't ... That dress belonged to someone else." He averted their eyes like he often did when he didn't want to talk about the past.

"And that's why I can't wear it? She left it behind, can't have meant that much to her, can it?"

"Amelia." The tone of voice the Doctor used suggested that this conversation was over. "Please, just put it back."

Rory shrugged at her.

"Okay", she sighed, "the pink clashed with my hair anyway." It didn't and even if it did she wouldn't have cared.

But that dress had an effect on the Doctor. She wondered where the dress came from that it held so much value. Then something in her mind clicked.

It wasn't the dress specifically.

It was the person who had last been in it.


End file.
